Dylan and Friends
Dylan and Friends is a GoAnimate TV series. Episodes *Dylan and Friends episode 1: Funtime (4th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 2: Meet Raphael and Alice (5th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 3: Sylan's Lemonade Stand (6th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 4: Camping Trip (7th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 5: Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow (8th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 6: Adrianna Gets Kidnapped (11th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 7: Dylan’s Wacky Day (12th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 8: Invasion (13th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 9: Switched Bodies (14th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 10: The Missing Trophy (15th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 11: At the Movies (18th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 12: A Chase for Lindsay (19th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 13: Dylan Goes to Disneyland (20th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 14: Sylan’s Playdate (21st June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 15: The Shopping Trip (22nd June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 16: The Bank Robbery (2nd July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 17: The Roller Coaster (3rd July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 18: The Magic Trick (4th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 19: Hot Spring Fever (5th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 20: The Haunted Hall (6th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 21: Cash Chasers (9th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 22: Hot Dog Havoc (10th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 23: Aaron’s Easter Egg Hunt (11th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 24: Golf Troops (12th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 25: Circus Pest (13th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 26: Dylan the Stowaway (16th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 27: Little Red Emily Hood (17th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 28: Mouse Trappings (18th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 29: The Rainy Day (19th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 30: Tummy Trouble (20th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 31: Dylan’s Nightmare (9th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 32: Billy’s Grandpa’s Funeral (10th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 33: Naughty Lindsay (11th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 34: The Fortune Teller (12th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 35: Turkey Hunting (13th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 36: The Photo Album (16th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 37: The Ice Cream Truck (17th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 38: Bowling Night (18th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 39: Order in the Court (19th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 40: The Night Club (20th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 41: Sylan Hides (23rd July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 42: Hats Off to Connor (24th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 43: Pirate Battle (25th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 44: Dylan Gets a Job (26th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 45: The Great Race (27th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 46: Apartment Blues (30th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 47: Matt the Drummer (31st July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 48: Fireman's Brawl (1st August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 49: Cathy Needs a Bath (2nd August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 50: Africa Screams (3rd August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 51: Movie Star (6th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 52: A Drawing Rampage (7th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 53: Dylan's Athletics (8th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 54: A Forest Story (9th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 55: Boxing Blues (10th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 56: The Hotel Escape (3rd September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 57: Cookie Thief (4th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 58: Squirrel Troubles (5th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 59: Dylan's Homework (6th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 60: The Construction Site (7th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 61: The Babysitter (10th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 62: Being a Girl (11th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 63: Teacher’s Pest (12th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 64: Dylan's Cafe (13th September 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 65: The Case of the Disappearing Shoes (8th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 66: Sylan's Birthday (9th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 67: Where’s Emily? (10th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 68: The Fire Brigade (11th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 69: The Piano Mover (12th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 70: Cathy’s Sleepover (15th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 71: The Village Trolley (16th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 72: Playground Fun (17th October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 73: Halloween (31st October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 74: Murray Breaks the Ice (17th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 72: Leila’s Perfect Christmas (18th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 73: The Big Freeze (19th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 74: Santa's Little Helper (25th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 75: The New Year’s Eve Party (30th December 2018) (Series Finale) More coming soon. Characters *Dylan McCarthy *T.J McCarthy *Cathy McCarthy *Hubert McCarthy *Sylan McCarthy *Diesel McCarthy *Kate McCarthy *Emily Movolvoski *Matt Movolvoski *Aaron Pettis *Kyle Jandison *Stephanie *Andrew Clark *Adrianna Johnson *Eric Smith *Randy *Murray Robinson *Leila Havannah *Billy *Marinda *Connor Sasaki *Christina *Thomas *Chloe Piper *Iris (Megaman X4) *Giffany *Dark Magician Girl *Azura *Lucina *Athena Asamiya *Belldandy *Zara Young *Casey Kelp *Seaberry Delight *Nowi *Female Kana *Roll Light *Sheeta *YankieDude5000 *Sarah West *WhotheHeckisTimothy *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann *Destiny Nazario More coming soon. Trivia *This series marks the return of "Dylan The Show" since 2015. *The episodes in this series aired in several stages, rather than being aired all together: **The first 15 episodes will premiere from 4th-22nd June 2018. **Episodes 16-55 will air from 2nd July-10th August 2018 after grounded videos get removed on 30th June 2018. **Episodes 56-64 will air from 3rd-13th September 2018. **Episodes 65-72 will air from 8th-17th October 2018. **The 73rd episode will air on Halloween 2018. **Episodes 74-76 will air from 17th-19th December 2018. **The 77th episode will air on Christmas Day 2018. *The Save-Ums will not be featured in this series due to a copyright claim by DHX Media. *Minami Luna will not be featured in this series due to this series created by Elephant012. *The episodes in this series will be based off GoAnimate videos. *This series lasted for one season, consisting of 78 episodes. Category:TV shows